Fallen angel
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: Sebastian's life was fairly normal, of course until his mother decided to take a vacation to America from England. He thought it was best thing in the world until his mother got killed by a demon. And that her last words to him were 'Dean Winchester.' who might that be?
1. Chapter 1

Fallen angel.

Garth sang along with his favorite song as he drove in the rode at night, it had rained so his car made a noise every time he drove in a puddle of water.

Garth had just finished a job and was looking forward to going to another job 2 times from this one; he was very energetic so he figured 'why not make some good come out of it?'

He turned down the radio when his phone rang, "sup' Eddy?!" he said cheerfully "no, I'm not busy." He said.

"Yeah, you want to salt them before burning them, oh and if it doesn't work you want to burn the thing that is most valuable to the ghost, like an object or something. Yeah and-"

Garth put the break to his car barely missing the boy who came out of no where.

The boy was about 12 years old and had fair hair; he also had green eyes, like Dean's. The boy was wearing a white jacket that had red and blue lines across his chest and worn light blue jeans and white sneakers with a red shirt underneath, he was dirty and his hair was a mess, he looked like he had been on the streets for days and his cheek was stained with blood.

"I'll call you later." Said Garth as he hung up.

===============================SPN=============================

Garth got out of his car as the boy stared at him, "Kid? Hey, are you alright?!" he asked and shut the door to his car,

"hey what's your name kid?" he asked and walked a couple of steps, the boy sighed and fell to the floor as Garth ran to him, the boy was passed out but not dead thank god.

Garth got to his knees and searched the boy's pockets for clues that told him who the kid was.

He found the kid's wallet and opened it, _**Jamie Winchester. **_

Garth closed the wallet slowly and looked at the kid, Garth came to a decision and pulled the kid into his arms and got up, and surprisingly the kid wasn't heavy so it was easier for Garth.

He laid the kid in the back seat and got in the car, he pulled his phone out and as the phone dialed turned on the car,

_Hello?"_ asked Dean's voice

"Dean!" he said alarmed, "….What's up Garth?" asked Dean

"Um… I have something that might be yours." Said Garth looking at the young boy in the rearview mirror.

"… What is it?" asked Dean "I can't tell you over the phone but uh, where are you?" asked Garth as he focused in the rode.

==========================SPN================================

Dean sighed as he waited for Garth in the hotel's parking lot "so what do you think?" asked Sam as he out his hands in his packets. "I don't know, he sounded… alarmed" asked Dean.

Sam nodded and looked as Garth's car came into the parking lot.

Garth got out as soon as he parked, "what is it Garth?" asked Sam.

"Come and see for yourself" he pointed to the back of his car.

Dean and Sam shared a look and walked to the back of his car. When they saw the kid they grew alarmed.

"I found him on the rode, passed out before telling me his name, found this in his pocket." He threw the wallet to Dean who barely cached it.

When he read the name he visibly paled, "lets get him inside." He said and carried him in.

After a few minutes Dean was looking a picture of Jamie with Lauren a girl he met when he was younger.

"So, you're a father, congrats." Said Sam as he sat on the other bed, "oh shut up Sam" asked Dean through his hands.

Jamie shifted in the bed, and woke up, "Where am I?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian opened his eyes and saw that he was in a hotel room, "where am i?" he asked, "You are in a hotel room in Ohio," he heard a voice say, Sebastian jumped off the bed and saw that there was 3 man in the room, "who are you?" he asked,

The man looked at each other, "I'm Sam, this is Garth and that's my brother Dean" said a guy with long hair, "who are you?' asked Sam, "my name is Sebastian" he responded, "you have an accent" said Garth, "well yeah, I'm from England, my mother dragged me to America for a vacation, but then…" he said.

"what happened?" asked Garth, "she… she got killed by a hotel maid, she was pinned to the ceiling when I woke up." He shook his head, "she told me to look for a man, she said that he was my dad, then she caught on fire and told me to get out of there, then she dropped a piece of paper with a name on it, I'm looking for him because mother told me he could help." He said.

"his name is Dean Winchester"


End file.
